


One Time!

by Niburu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niburu/pseuds/Niburu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny and Jack are so damn cute together. Watch them kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. JackRabbit fluff.

It was broad daylight and totally unexpected. Only a month away from Easter and Bunny was getting a little more anxious than usual. Which meant more bickering when he ran into Jack, or any of the other Guardians for that matter. So when Jack saw Bunny carrying a bunch of small eggs very carefully towards some unknown destination, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to have a little fun. Floating ever so quietly towards Bunny's back and up to face level to get the optimum advantage, Jack got as close as he dared. But Bunny wasn't stupid. He both knew Jack was there and what he was going to do, or try to do anyway.  
Sighing inwardly, he turned around - and his and Jack's lips met and stayed for a second longer then they should have. It broke with both of them glaring the other one down, both flustered and very aware of the other. Without thinking Bunny dropped his eggs and reached for Jack's face, pulling him closer. Their lips met again, this time on purpose and both their eyes closed.  
"HOLY SHIT". The shrill sound broke them from their brief kiss, each moving away from the other and blushing. "You two just kissed!" Tooth started yelling at them. Jack could only stutter and try to protest. Bunny was picking up his forgotten eggs, trying not to just run away. The day had gotten a little bit worse.

"So Jack, how do you think Bunny is right now?" Tooth chided the next morning, after purposefully seeking him out. Jack opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it, having no witty come back.  
"Oh come on it's nothing to embarrassed about," she continued floating alongside him as he sped up. "Just stop talking about it, jeez" he muttered. "I don't want anyone else to know, it's bad enough you do..." Jack's voice trailed off.  
"Oh fine Jack, be that way. I'll just have to talk to Bunny about it!" She basically shouted the last part. Anyone or anything that was around looked at them questioningly for a moment then went back to work, or whatever they were doing. Flushing even harder Jack sped off into the world, far far away from Tooth.

That evil ... Fairy! She was hoarding that kiss over his head like nothing else in the world mattered. It was unfair. How was he supposed to get back at her anyway? Whatever. He had to talk to Bunny anyway, to straighten out that it was in fact not a planned thing but a total mistake... Yeah, that...  
His face warmed at the memory, an odd but pleasant feeling. Was it really a mistake he thought, slowing his flight. Could the kiss have been called for? A good thing maybe? He pushed the thought from his mind, quickening his pace, not quite sure where he was headed. All he knew was that he didn't want to be alone.

The entire kiss was a mistake. He didn't mean any of it! Stupid Frostbite, getting in his way. At such an important time of the year too. Bunny was sitting in his personal garden, painting a few eggs and mulling over his thoughts, most of which included Jack. He didn't regret kissing him, he really didn't, but Tooth was being the biggest pest about it. Again, so close to Easter! Everywhere he turned he could hear the annoying buzz of her wings. No wait, that's because she was here...  


Letting out another inward sigh he turned and sure enough Tooth was slowly making her way towards him. "What are ya' doing here?" he asked, turning back to his eggs, paintbrush flicking left and right. "Just thought you might want to talk. You know, about Jack," she said staring daggers into his back.  
He could just feel her making dirty thoughts in her dirty mind. Mindful of the few eggs near his feet he stood up and started walking away. It was too close to Easter to be talking. He was behind schedule as it was.  
"Oh come on!" she cried out, flinging her hands up in defeat. "You have to at least tell me why," she said finally, as he was nearing the edge of his garden. "No I bloody well don't," he said shaking his head. "Your job is to take people's teeth, not stick your neb in other people's business. Now flitter along!"  
Frowning at her last defeat, Tooth flew away back to her palace, most likely to mope, or try and figure out a new way to get either of the boys to talk about their spontaneous kiss.

Not moments after Tooth had flown off did Jack show up in Bunny's garden. It was an almost awkward silence as he stood there waiting for Bunny to turn. But he didn't. "I don't regret it ya' know," he said quietly, almost hoping the youngest guardian wouldn't hear him. "I really don't."  
He stood up and turned finally to see Jack walking towards him, eyes on the ground. An odd wave of concern washed over Bunny, seeing the normally so laid back boy behaving so oddly. "What's wrong?" he asked before he could stop himself, an arm reaching out to lift the boy's chin. He brushed it aside, still staring at the ground. This was really unlike Jack, Bunny thought.  
He started to turn and make his way back to his house for something to cheer him up, but as he turned Jack's arms wrapped around his middle. A hug. He turned around and hugged the boy back as best he could, stooping over a little to get a better grip.  
A vibration from inside Jack's chest told him he spoke but he had no idea what. "Didn't quite catch that Jack," he said softly, trying not to break whatever was happening. Taking a deep breath, Jack took his head out of Bunny's fur. "I love you," he said again, looking away. Grinning, Bunny took Jack's chin in his paw once more. "And I love you Frostbite."  
Leaning down, he brushed his lips over the boys again, noticing just how cold he really was. He was perfect. Their kiss was perfect. Tooth thought so too, as she watched from her perch in a tree a few yards away. Jack could stand to use a little more tongue though. She tilted her head to the side. Bunny could use a little less by her standards. She could barely see his teeth!


End file.
